


BTS girlfriend series - Their Hogwarts houses

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Harry Potter Houses, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, bts girlfriend, bts girlfriends, bts harry potter crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This list is comprised of our headcanon OC girlfriends for each member. Find out more about the girls here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcanon-girlfriends-btsFollow us on Tumblr to be the first to see our original content including fanfiction, original fanart and preferencesinsfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237925
Kudos: 5





	BTS girlfriend series - Their Hogwarts houses

Ji-eun (RM’s girlfriend) 

Incredibly ambitious, we see Ji-eun as a Slytherin. She is someone who has had to work very hard to get to where she is within her career; often having to use her cunning intellect to get ahead and break the glass-ceiling which exists in Korea for many women. Although she is social and has a wide circle of acquaintances, including some of the other girlfriends, we do think she sometimes exhibits traits which may be seen as unfavourable, such as bitching about people when drunk, becoming quite rude when she feels threatened or backed into a corner (such as during ‘Boat Party’) and acting jealous towards other women (such as when she believes her boyfriend to be ‘checking out’ the waitress). Despite this, she is a fiercely loyal and passionate girlfriend who would fight for her relationship, no matter what. She also is aware when she takes things too far and often feels remorse for the way she has behaved, though she sometimes finds it hard to admit. She finds being alone without anything to do very difficult, and prefers to immerse herself in her work when Namjoon is not around, often staying late at the office most nights. She would have achieved slightly better than average grades at school, but would have really thrived in her post-graduate education once she found a passion for her specialist subject of Law.

Min-seo (Jin’s wife)

Although she exhibits some Hufflepuff traits including being very trusting and quite shy, we think ultimately Min-seo would be sorted into Gryffindor house. She is someone who is very family-orientated and would protect and defend her husband Jin at all costs. Although she can be timid when among large groups and hates being the centre of attention, she also exhibits moments of bravery and is not afraid to speak up if needed. This is perhaps best seen in Boat Party, when she defends RM against his girlfriend who is bitching about him. She also is incredibly sweet and kind, with a very good heart (this is perhaps best seen during her wedding to Jin where she observes Suga sat alone and invites him to dance with her). Although she does not have a wide group of friends, she is fairly sociable and hates being alone for long periods of time, finding herself becoming restless and bored. She would have achieved average grades at school and would have enjoyed most classes more or less equally.

Jeong-sun (Suga’s wife)

Jeong-sun is someone who is very calm and handles herself well under pressure. She is emotionally intelligent and, while not ‘bookish’, loves to read to pass the time, often being found with a crumpled Stephen King paperback when she is bored. We naturally see her as a Ravenclaw. She is incredibly independent and gets a lot of solace out of spending time by herself and having her own space to unwind. She is also incredibly witty, with a quick and dry sense of humour which matches Yoongi’s perfectly. She is not overly showy or ‘try-hard’, and comes across as humble and grounded. While she does not possess the vast range of general knowledge that Yoongi exhibits, she does have a lot of more specialist knowledge within her field, and also is someone who has a good grasp of current affairs and issues, such as global politics and social talking points, which means she can naturally discuss a wide range of topics, and can talk for hours on end about anything and everything. Although she does not earn a lot of money, she is very sensible and ‘pennywise’ with what she does have, and does not covet lavish or expensive things. Jeong-sun would have achieved surprisingly good grades at school and was in the top percent of her university class. She would have naturally thrived in Mathematics and Business related courses, as well as Literature, though would be less good at Physical Education, Art and Music. 

Nana (J-Hope’s girlfriend)

Nana is unquestionably a Hufflepuff; someone who wears her heart on her sleeve and is very quick to trust people. She has a love of all living things, from plants and animals to the people around her, and tries to see the best in everyone. Environmentally conscious, she hates throwing things away (which would mean her house always looks quite chaotic) and nothing frustrates her more than people who litter! Growing up, adults who met her would consider her to be a little ‘away with the fairies’ or someone who ‘marches to the beat of their own drum’. She is not overly concerned about following trends or fads, and her fashion sense is often discordant and a little old-fashioned and frumpy. She can be highly emotional at times and is quick to break into tears, especially when she is feeling drained from her job. Although she loves company, she is never bored when alone; having an array of hobbies she naturally turns to such as various crafts and dog walking. Although she is not traditionally academic, Nana would have gained better than average grades at school, having worked hard for her exams. 

Ara (Jimin’s girlfriend)

Ara is someone who is very loyal, both in relationships and her friendships, and values people’s trust in her very highly. We see her as a Hufflepuff, though she shares some traits with Gryffindor and Slytherin. She has a strong work ethic and is not afraid to go out of her comfort zone and experience new things. She is someone who had a hard upbringing, having lost her mother at a young age and supporting her father in bringing up her younger sibling, and likewise experienced bullying which has had a lasting impact on her self-esteem. She is relatively sociable, but also does not get easily bored when alone; enjoying simple things such as listening to music or online shopping. While she is not overly ambitious and often needs encouragement in achieving her dreams, she would find she is naturally able to get ahead in life through her social connections and personality. She is not especially academic and may have slightly underachieved at school, but she is someone who would be highly valued within her friendship circle for her kind, caring nature. 

Cassandra (V’s girlfriend)

Incredibly artistic and creative, Cassandra would be a Ravenclaw. She is someone who has a wide knowledge of books, films, musicians and artists and who loves to learn more about her interests. While she would not have been an overachiever at school, she has a cool intelligence gained from reading about her interests in her own time, travelling and visiting museums and galleries as well as watching films and documentaries. Her favourite subjects would be Literature, Fine Art and History. She is ambitious, but struggles to achieve her dreams of making it big in the theatre world; while she is a competent and quirky actress, she suits the arthouse scene more than maintsream, particularly as she does not fit the typical Korean standards for beauty and has a chequered past, including as a nude life model. Although she can be hot-headed at times, she is kind and considerate to others and also cares deeply about social issues such as feminism, LGBT+ rights and battling social norms or societal constructions. She would have an interest in politics, but would oppose many aspects of modern government; considering herself more liberal. 

Young-soon (Jungkook’s girlfriend)

Incredibly patient and hard-working, Young-soon is a Gryffindor. She is someone who loves her family and values her friendships and relationships with other people, but also is content to sometimes spend time alone. At school, she would have gained slightly above average grades, with her favourite subjects being Mathematics and Business. She is not overly ambitious but instead values being in a position where she is comfortable and good at her job. She works hard and is good at taking a leadership role due to her ability to stay calm when in public. In private, her emotions sometimes overboil, though she would hate it if anyone saw her this way, not wanting to appear vulnerable. She is not overly academic or bookish, but instead likes to unwind by watching television or working out. She is incredibly loyal to her boyfriend, but will stand up for herself, even if it requires a lot of courage. She is likewise forgiving in nature, and tries to see the best in people or give them the benefit of the doubt, even if it does not come immediately.


End file.
